The Ocean Inside Me
by sanutaz
Summary: Its calling me and I feel its pull, it's magnetic. It's my end. It's my beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something that got struck in my mind; hence I put it on paper.**

**It's just a scene which has a past and could continue as future or finish in a tragic end. I just went along with the flow that my mind conjured up.**

**Story Summary: **_**Its calling me and I feel its pull, it's magnetic. It's my end. It's my beginning.**_

**Disclaimer:**_**All Twilight characters belong to **_**_Stephenie_**_**Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**I don't have a beta, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**The Ocean Inside Me**

The sand beneath my feet is warm and the particles sticking in between my toes rough. But I don't try to wriggle them out.

The wind blows my hair in whichever direction, it's not a constant. The air is slightly bitter with salt and heavy with a weight which sinks my heart.

I look towards the horizon; the sun is setting, its rays dispersed into a million shades of yellow, red and gold reflecting onto the ocean's surface.

It's a beautiful sight but to me it holds no effect. It just tells me that another day is done. It's coming close to its ending. Once the sun sinks completely it's over and all that left is the dark blackness of the sky reflected in the ocean.

It's almost dark now, not pitch black of a midnight but more of a dark shade of blue.

I take a deep breath; the air feels thick and balmy.

I look into the deeper side of the water. It's almost black there. I feel a pull when I look towards it, almost magnetic. I close my eyes shut cutting the weird connection. Or is it a call, does the sea feel my ache. Will it sooth it?

I hear the waves move with a new vigor, hitting the rocks that come in-between their journey.

I think back to why I got here.

The wind is still harsh, but I don't feel anything. I'm numb.

I look towards the heart of the ocean again and think about how it would feel to get lost in it. Would it feel as warm as the sand on its surface or as cold as the feeling that resides deep within me?

Try as I might I cannot stop the thoughts that begin to take over my mind.

I cannot stop myself from revisiting the events from this afternoon.

…"_You are such an ungrateful bitch"… _

…"_I should have killed you in my womb the day I found out I was carrying you!"…_

Tears flow down my cheeks in torrents. They haven't really stopped; I just don't feel them anymore. They have been a constant in my life since last year after my father's death.

…"_You got me new car? Oh my god, Dad, its awesome! I love it"…_

…"_No going over speed limits! And drive carefully."…_

…"_I promise Daddy."…_

Shaking my head and keeping my eyes closed tight I put one foot in front of the other slowly until my feet touch the water. Its feels cool.

…"_You are as beautiful as your mother but younger and fresh, like spring."…_

I wade towards that dark blue patch of water that seems to be increasing in its size as I move forward.

…"_He tried to molest me mom!"…_

…"_You lying whore!"… _

I feel the pull again. I don't fight it this time. It seems to be emerging from deep within that part of sea.

…"_Careful Bella, you'll fall down!"... _

_..."Don't worry Dad, I'm fa- aagghh!.. ouch!"…_

…"_Bells! Are you alright? Hold on to me, I'm taking you to the hospital, you sprained your ankle."…_

…"_I sorry I didn't listen to you Dad, I love you."…_

…"_love you too Bells."…_

The tides guide me towards my destination and I glide towards it, content somehow, leaving all my problems behind me. It feels almost cleansing.

Cathartic.

…"_Phil says he's a rich businessman, so what if he's a bit older, you'll get all things you desire and more."… _

…"_Please, mom, I'm only seventeen! And he's not arranging my wedding; he's selling me to the highest bidder."…_

The water's almost to my waist now, it's cold. I can feel the swirls all around me, I'm almost close. Just a few more steps and I'll find peace.

… "_Bella, why are you being so difficult? Stop being such a brat!"…_

…"_Mom, please! Why don't you believe your own daughter? Phil tried to put his hands on me."…_

…"_Stop it Isabella!"…_

I feel the water being to pull me under. I feel it surround me. I'm sinking now just like the setting sun coming to its end.

…"_I heard him, Mom, He's made a deal with him. He's selling me off__**, your daughter!**__"__**…**_

… "_You are not my daughter any more Isabella. You've become a nuisance, a delusional crazy lying bitch!"…_

I feel a tightness all around me, not just from inside but from outside too. Like warm arms embracing me in their tightness.

Too tight.

I don't struggle instead I drift down and take in a deep, deep breath taking in cold water instead of air in my lungs.

I close my eyes and let the tightness pull me deeper inside the heart of the ocean, taking an ocean inside me.

**The End?**

* * *

**Thank you for reading… leave me a review and I'll tell you if this ends here or not. *****Haha* ya I'm evil like that.**

**Until then follow me on Twitter as sanutaz**

**xoxo**

**~stz**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ocean Inside Me**

_**I was going to let it end there, in the last chapter…but then…then what, I thought–is it over for her? Hence I put a question mark next to it.**_

_**What if Bella would be saved...how **_**would**_** she be saved? Not just from the death but her demons?**_

_**That's when this next scene came to into my mind.**_

_**This is going to be short and sweet**_

**Story Summary:**_**Its calling me and I feel its pull, it's magnetic. It's my end. It's my beginning.**_

**Disclaimer:**_**All Twilight characters belong to **_**_Stephenie _**_**Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended**_

**I don't have a beta, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

I feel a tightness all around me, not just from inside but from outside too. Like warm arms embracing me in their tightness. Too tight.

I don't struggle instead I drift down and take in a deep, deep breath taking in cold water instead of air in my lungs.

I close my eyes and let the tightness pull me deeper inside the heart of the ocean, taking an ocean inside me.

But the tightness surrounding me doesn't let go. It holds me tighter. It feels warm and surprisingly comforting.

I don't feel empty or cold as I thought I would, instead I feel softness around me and something smooth and so warm and comforting –that word again.

I should be dead by now, or am I? I shouldn't feel any comfort or soft and warm for that matter.

Maybe I'm feeling all that because I'm already dead.

"_Beauty." _I hear a breathy whisper.

I open my eyes in shock. I find myself face to face with a devastatingly beautiful and enchanting face of an angel with deep green eyes that match the oceans vegetation surrounding us. His hair was a striking bronze color floating around his face. But then I saw his smile, so perfect. Just slightly lifted towards his left but that's what made him more handsome and perfect white residing in between his full pink lips.

But all that was not what made me gasp in shock.

Where his legs should have been he had a long tail. Like a mermaid's.

"_Am I dead?" I asked._

"_No my love, you have just been born again."_

* * *

_**Yes, a Mermaid. Or is it a Merman? Or perhaps a Selkie. *hehe* **_

_**I know, I know, it's unrealistic but hey, this is fanficion and my mind always tries to find a fantasy solution to all the problems that my characters face.**_

_***shakes head* sigh… I can't help it. *shrugs***_

_**But hey, she gets a happy ending!**_

_**So, did you guys like it? Do you want me to continue it or leave it at that?**_

_**Let me know 'coz I have a few ideas running in my head.**_

**I'm on Twitter as sanutaz. You can find pictures and inspirations on my Facebook profile. (link on my profile)**

**Until next time xx**

**stz**


End file.
